sugar secrect
by Star333
Summary: It all started out as a robbery that turned into a slow dance at the ball, then into a secrect that has to be kept from mostly her dad. VanillaButter SwizzleIcky PumpkinTaffy. But in the end it all's true love. (A spin off of Aladdin and Cinderella kind of)
1. Chapter 1

Star: So this is some story that I got an idea from sitting and doing nothing.-.

Smokes: Well I have no clue how that works out but ok.

Star: Also this is like a whole nothing thing Vanellope is not a president. Sort of like an Aladdin and Cinderella mix. Also no swearing-

Smokes: that's a first.

Star: Nobody asked you. Like a little bit like the ones nobody cares about like WTH. Just read and shut up! But I do not own the sugar rush racers.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Jubileena, and Sticky where all planning for the royal ball that's held for Friday night. Vanellope being the princess of the whole kingdom had to use this night to find her prince charming. But Vanellope didn't want a prince she wanted who ever made her happy.

"How come my dad says I have to marry another prince? I have met some guys who aren't royal who are very nice." Vanellope exclaimed then said sighing and sitting on her bed.

"I know let's get her a kitty." Sticky said jumping up and down on Vanellope's bed.

"Sit down before I smack you down." Taffyta said, making Sticky bounce down on her butt.

"I do like kittens but I don't need you doing that Sticky that's just weird," Vanellope said, walking up to her window seal and sitting on it. "But I'm sure there is one guy who isn't selfish and would look more into my personality then my royalty."

In the town called sweets vill which was only about thirty minutes away from the sugar rush kingdom. The best artist Rancis Fluggerbutter was working on his best painting yet, but that was until his two friends Swizzle and Gloyd came in he was startled making him spill the paint he was using on the floor. But he was in his store where he sold his paintings at, he made a lot he wasn't just an artist he could also draw and work with clay and ice you tell him something and he would make it out of clay or ice.

"What do you two want? I am very busy with this painting." Rancis said angry on how he had to stop he had opened his store yesterday he wanted to make this painting the best yet he was going to sell it for 60 dollars.

"We'll buy you more of that colored paint. But Friday night is the night of the royal ball anyone can come," Swizzle explained. "I'm thinking about finding a girl with blue hair I saw one in sugar rush kingdom with the princess."

"I liked the blonde haired girl." Gloyd said.

"She gave you the hand and pushed you away."

"I still liked it; I think I scared her a little."

"What's the point? The princess would never dance with me she wants a prince and face it guys I'm no prince," Rancis said getting up to finish his panting. "I have no chances with her at all so no point in trying."

"Rancis come on this Friday, you don't know plus ive met princess Vanellope she is so nice and forgiving. Plus I really don't think she wants prince charming." Swizzle said trying to calm his friend.

"Well looks like I'm getting ready for the royal ball." Rancis said.

Vanellope and her dad King Candy were on their way to sweets vill and Vanellope thought this was the right time to tell her dad and sour bill how she really felt.

"Um dad sour bill?" Vanellope asked getting nervous; her dad had always wanted Vanellope to marry a prince.

"Yes my little princess?" King Candy asked.

"Well I was thinking that, well. I could marry a normal man?"

"Absolutely not Vanellope you know it's a tradition that every princess must marry a prince."

"Fine but I want a man that truly loves me not just doing it because you tell him to."

"He will Vanellope because you and him will be on a date, now I don't want to hear any more of this."

Vanellope just sighed and leaned into the cart. She really wanted a nice boy that loved her for herself not her royalty. As the carriage pulled into the town some of the people had ran over to greet them.

"Thank you for your attention my outer villagers." King candy said, Vanellope had rolled her eyes and sat on a bench in front of Rancis's store. Vanellope thought her dad took advantage over all these people. Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis looked out and all of them gasped.

"Dude that's princess Vanellope." Swizzle said.

"Dude I know who that is, and wow she's much more beautiful up close." Rancis said, right before getting punched in the face.

"Alright give me all your money!" The guy said and held a gun to Rancis's head.

"Ok, ok just give me a minuet." Rancis had ran over the desk and put most of his money not all of it on the desk. The guy smacked Rancis with the gun and ran out leaving Rancis with a black eye. Vanellope had walked in after she saw the two guys run out.

"Are you ok I'm so sorry that happened?" Vanellope said helping Rancis up by his arm.

"Yeah I'm fine- hey your princess Vanellope." Rancis said looking Vanellope in the eyes.

"Yep the one and only, but who are you? I don't believe I've ever met you."

"I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter I'm an artist I also work with clay and ice but most of my work is on paper."

"Wow you have very nice blue eyes, I don't think ive ever seen anyone's eyes like that in the whole kingdom."

"Thanks princess, I don't think ive ever seen any hazel eyes like yours."

"Thanks, but I feel so bad how about I replace some of your money?"

"You don't have to do that princess, it happens a lot."

"Wow well I hope you can make it to the royal ball and your friends too."

"Thank you so much princess." Rancis said getting up and kissing Vanellope's hand making both of them blush.

"Vanellope! Please come on we have a busy day tomorrow." King candy called to his daughter.

"Bye Rancis see you in two days." Vanellope called to Rancis as she ran out the store.

"Wow she loves my eyes. Guys I think I do have a crush on the princess. But what if she doesn't like me back?" Rancis questioned getting upset.

"Rancis man she drowned in your eyes you don't know she could love you to death." Swizzle said.

"Yes she could but now I have a painting to finish so yeah leave."

Star: wow a VanillaButter already?

Smokes: You know it.

Star: *smacks you* shut up. Also I finally got a catchphrase!

Smoke: what is it now?

Star: Stay stary.

Smokes: You are a thief, you gonna regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

Star: so yeah like you know I'm just gonna start.

Vanellope had got up earlier than usual; it was about 7 am her dad didn't get up until 8 every day. She had got dressed with a different dress that she didn't wear too often. It was one that looked more like a tutu at the bottom. Vanellope had found a short cut to sweets vill; it was a really great shortcut she got there in only 10 minutes. When Vanellope had got there she had gotten noticed by tons of people, men gave her kisses on the hand, she kissed baby's cheeks and foreheads, and she hugged women and children. Vanellope had made her way over to Rancis's store.

"Hey Rancis." Vanellope said then walked over to his counter laying down on it.

"Morning princess, don't you have some important meetings to be in or something this morning?" Rancis asked.

"Well I was thinking. Why not spend the morning with the guy I saw getting jumped?"

"Thanks, but are you sure your dad is ok with you out here on your own?" Vanellope had sighed and sat down in a chair that was painted and clayed like a thrown.

"I really don't care what my dad says; he says I have to marry a prince. Ive met some really nice guys who aren't prince. I asked him if I could marry a guy who isn't a prince and he told me no, but I don't care at the ball tomorrow I'm going to dance with that special guy. But I think I have a little crush on an outer village guy."

"Oh, sounds like you care more about personality and bravery than royalty and wealth."

"Yeah I do, so are you coming to the ball?"

"Yeah I guess I will, but how come your dad wants you to marry a prince? Does he care about your happiness?"

"He says it's a tradition, but even if it wasn't I still don't think he cares about my happiness."

"I'm sure you'll find a guy that likes you for other things than your money or thrown. I just met you yesterday and I don't think of you as a princess, I think of you as a really good friend."

"Thanks, but I brought you a check for all the money he stole."

"Your too kind princess, thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, but I think I should be. Oh its 8:10 my dad has to be up he's going to kill me, or lock me in the fungeon. Bye Rancis I have to go!" Vanellope said and sprinted out of the store.

"I didn't even get to tell her how I felt." Rancis's sighed and went to wipe his counter off.

Vanellope had sprinted home lucky for her she wasn't wearing her heals or she would have tripped. Vanellope had got back home and she snuck in through the back door. She could hear her father yelling at the servants about her absence and none of them knew where she was.

"Good morning daddy." Vanellope said nervously.

"Vanellope where were you? Nobody could fine you I was getting ready to call out a search party." King candy stressed.

"No, no, no dad I'm fine."

"Ok well eat your breakfast we have a big meeting to attend at noon sharp."

"I'm not very hungry today; I just want to lay down some more I don't feel really good."

"Ok Vanellope, but are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm just peachy." Vanellope said with an "I'm doing something I'm not supposed to be doing don't notice" smile.

"Well ok then if you really think your fine an all." King candy said right before walking one way and Vanellope walking the other way to her room.

Rancis had just sole the thrown decorated chair to an old lady he even gave her a discount she was buying it for her grandsons birthday. Rancis thought about the family he knew them well, they had and Rancis was great with needles. He thought about all the kids and adults in his village who didn't have a lot of clothes to wear most of them were tore up, wearable but tore up. In the middle of Rancis's thought he got a phone call it wasn't from the village it was and outer village caller.

"Hello Rancis speaking." Rancis said, Gloyd and Swizzle always said he sounded like a d bag when he said that.

"Hey Rancis its Vanellope." Vanellope said through the phone.

"Vanellope how did you get this number, I mean I'm not complaining about it but yeah."

"I grabbed a card when I was sitting up on the counter."

"Oh so what's up?"

"Nothing mostly just sitting in my room I might go swimming later I don't know, so did you have any costumers?"

"Yeah I had a few, more than I thought. But I was thinking about how this lady wanted to buy my chair for her grandson and I gave her a discount. I want to help out the people I mean I can make dresses tux shorts shirts pants anything with needle and thread so I'm thinking about having a day where I give away some of the clothes or clay toys I made to kids and adults."

"Wow you are so sweet, I'll come over to help you Saturday. Do you think you can make me something? Like I want to wear something your people wear I have a shirt and skirt but it's kind of fancy. Also I think I'll ride my horse to your village."

"Thanks princess and I think our people will really appreciate all your help."

"Also I'm great with needles and thread too."

"Wow I can't wait to see you Saturday princess. I really think people like you should be in charge, personally I hate your dad."

"Thanks I think so too, and I don't like him much- got to go he's calling me."

"See you later princess also are you- hello?" Vanellope had left Rancis hanging once again.

Star: that is so cute.

Smokes: Yeah and *puts fist up* steal my catchphrase again and its gonna be you and I.

Star: Star out, there happy I didn't steal it.


	3. Chapter 3

Star: so yep sorry if this sucks but I'm in pain.

Rancis: You guys are weird, plus I know what's gonna happen.

Star: So do I.

: So do I.

Star: Where the hell did she come from? Anyways I am running outta ideas for now, but I'll tell you the closer we get to what I'm talking about. Sorry I'm going to try to make this worth waiting for also I'm going to write when I have the chance to. But anything VanillaButter related will work. Also do you think I should do a titanic seen? Ya know where they look out at the see and she pretends like she's flying then I don't know if anyone wants this but Rancis draws Vanellope naked I don't care just tell me your guys opinion. Also if in your review you have the same idea as me then I'll let you know so don't worry about me thinking of that already.

Vanellope had went down to see what King Candy wanted. He didn't look very happy at all but Vanellope just had put a smile on her face. She was really hoping he couldn't hear her from her room talking on the phone.

"Yes daddy? Is there something I forgot to do today?" Vanellope asked very nervous.

"No, but it is time for our town meeting," King Candy said and put his hands on Vanellope's shoulders. "Vanellope I'm sure you will find one royal guy that will love you and take care of you."

"I don't think I will, please dad what is wrong with a non-royalty guy?"

"Vanellope this is the last time I'm explaining this to you. Non royalty men are the worst they will ruin our family's generations and most of them are slobs, criminals, low respect."

"Some of them are cute slobs," Vanellope mumbled then walked out the door a little angry and a little upset. "We will be together one day my sweet artist." King Candy had walked up to the carriage with Vanellope following him.

Back in sweets vill Rancis was laying on his counter upset he couldn't wait to go to the ball tomorrow night. All he could do was lay there and mope away. Rancis had let Swizzle and Gloyd run the store he never let Swizzle and Gloyd run the store. They were two idiots in Rancis's mind; they were the town fools too.

"Rancis would never let us run the store he must be pretty upset if he's letting us run the store he would never in a million years let us run his store." Swizzle whispered to Gloyd.

"I know he must be really upset then." Gloyd whispered back.

"I just said that you idiot." Swizzle fought back before smacking him upside the head. Rancis had got frustrated and jumped off the counter and walked in front of Rancis.

"It is three of us in this damn store stop whispering I know I'm letting you guys run this damn store. I can here you on this damn counter in this damn store!" Rancis shot back then jumped back on his back on the counter.

"Ok so do you want us to get out of your damn store Rancis?" Gloyd asked then started laughing on the floor.

"Yes I would love you guys to get out of my damn store!"

Gloyd and Swizzle ran out of Rancis's store and left him to just kick his favorite chair across the room. Swizzle and Gloyd knew to never get into a fight with Rancis at all. He would always be the one to win. But back in the sugar rush kingdom…

"So last but not least I would love for everyone to respect personal space. Please at the castle we are all very annoyed about he touched me and he won't stop. Also stop snitching I don't care if he bumped your shoulder, bump his back. Also I swear this is the last thing but-"King Candy was getting ready to say but got cut off by a phone ringing. It was Vanellope's phone and everyone had looked at her. Vanellope pulled her phone out her pocket and look at who it was, it was Rancis. She had just sent it to voice mail. "Ok well I forgot now so everyone can leave right now." King Candy continued everyone had left out of the room to go home but Vanellope had waited for her dad.

"I'm so sorry about the phone dad I promise it won't happen again."

""It better not, I really don't like being interrupted at all you have to remember Vanellope to keep it on silence during these meetings."

"I know I'm sorry also this is an important call I should really call this person back. I think I might go have lunch with them too, is that alright with you?"

"It's alright with me but be back before it's too dark or I will have someone kill you all."

"You always say that," Vanellope said and walked away to sweets vill. "I really hope he was just kidding." Vanellope had said, right before walking to sweets vill. Rancis was lying on the outside his shop upset and wanted to kill Vanellope's dad.

"Why does it matter if I'm a prince or not?" Rancis groaned.

"Want to go with me to eat lunch?" A sweet voice asked making Rancis look up.

"Vanellope!" He shouted getting up to hug her receiving a hug back. "I would love to go to lunch with you."

Rancis had taken Vanellope's hand and lead her to his favorite restaurant. Rancis had showed Vanellope to his favorite spot in the restaurant.

"I love to look out the window here it gives me lots of idea's and I see some stuff here. Some really amazing stuff, I drew the sun set it was just as beautiful as you."

"Thanks so much, but no need to impress me like that. I get it all the time being a princess and all."

"Why is everyone looking at us all of a sudden?"

"Well you are having lunch with a princess, and the only princess. It's a one outta a two hundred that anyone from this village would be with me."

"Oh, yeah I guess so. Also I have to show you something really cool."

"Oh Rancis, and princess Vanellope the princess of Sugar Rush and all? I smell a date here." Felix said and brought Rancis some water like usual. "Sorry I didn't know she was here, but does she want water too? We have spring water I know the castle has purified water but yeah we have a lot of springs out here." Felix explained.

"No it's fine ive always wanted to try spring water."

"Very well princess, I will have that right out."

Vanellope had sat there for about a minute and watched Rancis draw a mountain and two hearts around it. Felix had came back with Vanellope's water.

"You can order for me I don't know what I want." Vanellope said then took a sip of her water.

"Have you ever had spaghetti before?" Rancis asked.

"No I'm not allowed to eat anything that makes a mess."

"Very well we will get that out as soon as possible." Felix said.

"Also Felix can you just treat me like the rest of the people honestly I wanna be treated like a normal citizen. I can wait my turn and all that by myself."

"Ok yes princess your wish is my command."

"I don't think he gets it, but the way your dad treats people and the way you treat people I really find it hard to believe you're his daughter."

"Thanks but please ignore the pop, even if they are staring at us. It's just they've probably never have seen one of you with a princess."

"Its fine it kind of makes me a little scared. I get panic attacks sometimes; I can't afford the help they say I need."

"Listen I can help you out, and I don't want you to deny it I want you to be the best thing ever."

"Thanks Vanellope, you really are sweet I bet your dad would never ever let you do this if he knew."

"I get 700 gold coins a month; I can help you give you all the help you need. Plus I don't really spend it on myself I spend it on the needy kids; I see a lot of them in sugar rush and it makes me so upset. I even take 5 kids out to get three outfits, I have everything I need. I don't need the extra money that I get so I share it. Plus most of the kids have mostly everything they need because of me. But I told them if they see some clothes they want they can talk to me about it. Plus I have at least over 6 thousand coins saved up."

"I want to be honest with you Vanellope."

"What do you need to be honest about with me? Like I don't see anything wrong with it but I'm just wondering."

"I think I'm in love with you, but I know your dad will never let us be together. But I don't care what he thinks I will be with you if I have to kill your dad I will Vanellope."

"I think I love you too Rancis."

Rancis and Vanellope had got there spaghetti and they shared it. After Rancis and Vanellope had finished he went to show her what he was talking about. He was talking about a kart that worked and all he took her on a drive it was getting later in the night and Rancis had drove Vanellope home from there date. Vanellope had tried to sneak into her house but got caught by her dad.

"Oh there you are Vanellope, I was getting worried." King Candy said.

"Yeah I know I'm late but I was just having a lot of fun with my friends and all." Vanellope lied.

"I'm glad you're happy and having fun, but I'm going to sleep right now goodnight Vanellope."

King candy had walked up to his room and went to sleep, Vanellope had ran up to her room and changed into her night gown and went to sleep.

Star: Yes I know it sucks but its 2 am and I'm fucking tired.

: Maybe you should go to bed.

Star: Maybe you should shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

Star: I have to tell someone the smack to the face part I'm so happy I have to tell.

King Candy: Eh I already know, you're lucky s-

Star: Shut up already dang, anyways who likes surprises? Not me because I just can't wait.

: Me too

Star: Stop talking you won't be in the story for a while…..

Rancis: Yeah well get over it.

Vanellope was in her castle room with her friends who were flat ironing her hair. She was quite the whole time they were doing her hair. Taffyta was the most worried about Vanellope she would tell them everything.

"What's wrong with you today princess?" Taffyta asked putting blush on Vanellope's cheek.

"Well I did meet a guy a few days ago. But there is something about him that won't let us be together." Vanellope said then got up and laid face first on her bed.

"Be lucky your makeup never runs." Crumbelina said then sat down in front of Vanellope.

"I can't be with him he's a regular guy, he's not royalty."

"Aw that is so cute Vanellope, I swear ive seen this somewhere before." Jubileena said.

"Girl shut your mouth," Crumbelina said "Just tell that old man how you want a normal non selfish guy."

"I have a million times already; he's not going to allow it at all."

"Aw poor Vanellope. So thinking "about" it" Minty asked.

"What do you, oh, oh no."

"Good because your dad would kill you both. Or chain you to a wall and make you watch him kill him."

"Gee you guys are so nice. I really hope he can make it tonight, I also really hope he gets the paint out of his hair." Vanellope said with a romantic sigh, all the girls looked at her confused. "He's an artist, plus he needs a little help but I would pay for it."

"Seems like he would be a little bit too much for you Vanellope, what if there's something about him he doesn't know yet?" Crumbelina asked and walked out the door.

"I just don't want to marry anyone else; he's my whole thing it seems like we just met."

"You two did just meet." Taffyta explained then walked out of the room with the rest of them. Vanellope had walked out behind them and she met her dad who told her all about who she dances with and how it can really make a big difference. King candy had walked down the stairs with Vanellope following him. Sour Bill had made an introduction for the two of them.

"Welcome everyone to the 3rd annual ball witch princess Vanellope will pick who she wants to marry and this is a big choice for her so if she dances with you. Get your hopes up for being married to the princess of the whole kingdom. That would make you the prince of sugar rush, but King Candy does have a strict rule if you're not at least in middle class then don't depend on getting married with the princess." Sour bill said then King Candy walked down the stairs with Vanellope following her. Rancis had looked down really upset; he knew King Candy would never allow Rancis to marry Vanellope. Vanellope had walked up to Rancis smiling and blushing.

"Would you like to be the first to dance with me, Rancis?" Vanellope asked.

"I would love to princess." Rancis said, some of the guys knew Gloyd and Swizzle they knew they're the poor guys. After the rich guys had beat up Gloyd and Swizzle they threw them in the corner. Rancis had looked behind his shoulder and got picked up by a guy only a foot bigger than him. His other two friends took Gloyd and Swizzle and dragged them back into the court yard. All three of them beat up Rancis and threw him and his best man friends in the fountain. They had told King Candy about the whole story about Rancis and how he was poor and shared a house with those two idiots'.

"Let's just go home eat some chips and watch a scary movie, how we normally spend our Friday nights." Rancis said and walked away with his head down, Swizzle and Gloyd had done the same thing.

"We should have known to leave when nobody from our village was here." Gloyd said. Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle had say on the couch in the dark all in a depressed mood. But back at the castle, Vanellope was crying in her room in the dark with Taffyta and Sticky.

"Vanellope, where did you go princess? I just want to tell you something about that guy, Rancis I think it is." King Candy said.

Vanellope had wiped her eyes and re did her mascara, King Candy had knocked on Vanellope's door and she sat down on her bed putting on a princess smile. King Candy had walked in, and looked at Vanellope. King Candy had turned on the lights and sat down on the bed next to Vanellope.

"You know the guy you danced with is very poor, so you know you have to pick a new guy to dance with. Plus I don't think I like him very much, also he had a black eye." King candy spoke his mind.

"Yeah I saw the black eye, but dad I really do think I like him please dad please." Vanellope begged.

"Vanellope how many times do I have to tell you middle class and no lower than that?" King Candy shouted then walked out the room slamming the door. Vanellope had went back to crying in her hands, she had laid down on her back and just called herself down.

"I guess we should leave you alone to do some cheering up princess." Sticky said then walked out the door with Taffyta following behind who turned off the lights.

"I don't care what he say's ill run away with Rancis if I have to, at this point I'm thinking about doing anything to be with Rancis." Vanellope said.

Rancis had just sat upstairs alone in the dark under his bed crying to himself. He didn't think Vanellope would show up tomorrow at all. But he wasn't going to let that stop his planes with her at all. Both Vanellope and Rancis had cried themselves to sleep. All in the next morning Vanellope had made her way to sweets vill she was wearing one of her shorter princess dresses but purple instead of pink. She had Sour Bill bring a truck full of toys for the children. Vanellope could tell Rancis wasn't opened yet because the door was still locked. Vanellope had knocked on the door and waited a little, Rancis had came from the back and he was shocked that she showed up. He had scrambled to find the key and let Vanellope in.

"Princess I thought you would be locked up in your castle all day long or something for dancing with me." Rancis said then got a kiss on the cheek by Vanellope making him blush about it.

"Yep I wasn't going to miss this for the world; you know I love helping the lower class." Vanellope said then hugged him receiving one back.

"Come this way princess I have something for you and I think you're gonna love it you may or may not I'm so sorry if you don't." Rancis had lead Vanellope into the back room where he had her gift waiting.

"Thanks, can I open it now or should I wait?"

"I want you to open it right now I think you will be surprised."

Vanellope had opened the gift to find clothes in it. It was a brown mini skirt; mix matched long socks, black boots, a mint green hoodie, and a liquorish designed pony tail holder.

"Wow ive never seen anything like it before, I love it so much. I've always wanted to be treated like a normal person, I never have before." Vanellope said and folded the clothes back up some more.

"If you want to wear it today then you can use the closet over there to change into it, in the mean time I hear someone knocking on the door so imma go get it." Rancis said then left to get the door, Vanellope had went into the closet to change into her new clothes Rancis had got the door and it was his good friend Adorobeezle.

"Morning Rancis I came just like you asked," Adorobeezle said then looked up at a girl that came out of his back room. "Is that, who I think it is?"

"Um who do you think it is?" Rancis asked.

"So you mean that is princess Vanellope?"

"Hi morning very nice to meet you, and I would be glad to work with you here" Vanellope said then hugged Adorobeezle.

"Ok so I have all the clothes done Adorobeezle, Snowanna, and Minty worked on them for the children and adults." Rancis explained then brought out creates full of clothes with Gloyd and Swizzle.

"Ok so someone turn the sign showing that we're opened." Swizzle said then Adorobeezle flipped the sign.

"Can the Princess and I work the toys?" Adorobeezle asked and walked over behind another desk.

"Yes and also I brought my old princess dresses for when I was younger, I believe every girl is a princess in every way possible." Vanellope said, Rancis had hugged her tightly. "Plus I'm way too big for them I have other ones and I think it's really cute when children play dress up, then I have Barbie's and baby dolls. Also I have some play guns and monster trucks for boys. I got stuffed animals for the younger kids who can't play with that stuff yet or they just don't like it. I just bought them today, I think I got a lot we might have extra, and you said we have about 30 girls and 40 boys?"

"Oh yeah last night Snowanna and I got some more so it's 40 girls and 50 boys so 90 kids that's pretty much everyone we have about 120 people in our village it's more of a town now." Adorobeezle explained.

"I think I have over 90 toys here I had sour bill help me bring them. He doesn't really care about us so he won't tell my dad." The day had went on and Rancis, Vanellope, Adorobeezle, Gloyd, and Swizzle gave away a lot of toys and clothes. Later on that day Rancis and Vanellope had took a walked around the town they didn't know what to do so Rancis had took Vanellope on a boat ride it went around in a circle around the whole town.

"I want to show you something follow me to the front of the boat," Rancis said then lead Vanellope to the front of the boat. He had put his arms around Vanellope's waist and held her. "Feels like your flying if you put your arms out." Rancis said and Vanellope had put her arms out.

"Wow it really does feel like I'm flying," Vanellope said and Rancis pulled her back down. He had opened his drawing book and drew a lady and a man hugging he was really fast at it. He had lots of detail in it too, Vanellope watched him draw them and she was amazed by it. Rancis looked up and saw Vanellope watching him draw those people over there.

"Sorry didn't mean to be rude like that I'm so sorry princess." Rancis apologized.

"No it's totally ok with me, but you're so good at it I could never draw them that good." Vanellope said and sighed.

"Oh ok good if you want to know I could teach you how to but it would take a lot of practice, Ive drawn just about everything except one thing."

"What's that maybe I can help you get a copy to look at?"

"Well ive never drawn a human naked before, I want to try it but I don't know who I could draw or who would let me."

"You can draw me naked." Vanellope said then made Rancis look up and raise an eye brow.

"Um I would but your dad is going to kill me, I think he already want to kill me."

"Well then he's going to have to kill us both plus I insist you to draw me plus ive never been drawn."

"Ok but if I do you can't get afraid or self-conscious that's why I draw people at a distance because they get self-conscious and nervous that they're too ugly or something."

"I find nothing wrong with it I will just be watching you draw me I might start giggling at you."

"Ok so tomorrow at 8 o clock at night you think is good because I close at 7 and I need to make sure I have all my pencils so I can get the detail right. This will be our secret right?"

"8 o clock tomorrow our secret I got it."

Rancis had walked Vanellope home but he couldn't go up to the door, king candy would kill him for it.

Star: This is the longest chapter I have ever done.

Rancis: This isn't going to impress a guy you have a crush on.

Vanellope: Doesn't she have a crush on s-

Star: shut up no I don't now shush. Anyways next chapter give me a review of what you think of the story so far.

: Star out.


	5. Chapter 5

Star: Hey guys I'm so bored so I'm going to write sugar secret I'm having more fun with this than UN sweet sugar.

Rancis: Well stop your bitchin and write it

: Can I sit on your lap?

Rancis: *picks up:* better?

: Yes –

Star: DON'T SAY IT YET LIKE 4 OR 5 MAYBE MORE CHAPTERS THEN YOU WILL BE TOLD WHO YOU ARE! ALSO I GO TO SCHOOL NOW . (Starts crying) I don't wanna go.

"Princess," King Candy said "How come you were late getting home last night?

"I was with a friend a really good friend; she was helping me with something. But dad I have some plans for tonight, around 8, so I'll be gone." Vanellope said and sat down for breakfast.

"Doing what?"

"Some drawings of some stuff, some really cool stuff."

"You know, I really don't care anymore. Just make sure you're ok. Need a guard from home to come with you?"

"Dad no I'm with a really good friend he would never let that happen to me."

"Oh ok princess just please tell me you'll be ok and not get hurt."

"I promise dad, plus nothing at all will happen. I will vow to you that I will come back just as I left."

"Oh ok, as long as you come back as you left I will allowed it to be."

Around 7:54 Vanellope had left out of the castle in her normal princess affair, when she got to the side she had took off her princess dress. She had her outfit Rancis's made her on, she had washed it. Vanellope had stuck her princess dress in the garden chest. She had got on one of her horses she got on her brown one that she called chocolate. When she got to the town she motioned her horse back to the castle. Chocolate was a smart horse she would do anything for Vanellope. She took care of her ever since she was just a pony. Vanellope had pranced over to Rancis's store and knocked on the glass door.

"Hi princess lovely night for some drawing don't you say?" Rancis asked making Vanellope giggle, Rancis had lead Vanellope into his bed room.

"So first thing I need to do?" Vanellope asked making Rancis chuckle.

"My thought would be stripping yourself so I can draw you."

"Oh yeah duh, I wasn't thinking right just a little nervous." Vanellope had taken off all her clothes; Rancis had watched her doing it.

"Ok so just lay down on my bed and I have a flower I want in your hair. Also do you think you could take your hair down out of the pony tail?" Rancis asked as Vanellope did what he asked. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes I do, and stop staring at them."

"Oh alright ill stop staring but imma do it when I draw you."

But back at the castle king Candy was talking to his best guards, Calhoun and Ralph. They had no clue what he was going on about so they just kept saying "Yeah, ok, alright".

"Plus who is this guy she's talking about? I hope he's rich for our side." King candy said then left the room.

"Do you think who Vanellope likes is that bad? I mean if she really likes him who cares? Love isn't based off of money or how good looking you are." Ralph asked.

"I really don't know but as long as he isn't beating her I won't kick his ass with no mercy." Calhoun said then loaded her gun.

"But I really do think he's taking it too far. Does he even care about Vanellope's happiness? I'm not even her dad like he is and I care about her happiness."

"You know you do make a really great point Ralph, he does seem very none caring to Vanellope."

"See that's all I'm saying."

"I agree with you guys I heard about the guy she's sneaking out with." Sour Bill said and walked in deeper into the room with them.

"So that's where she's been going the past few days, I thought she was doing something else." Ralph said.

"That's what she's been saying but I followed her yesterday she was with a guy, I think his name is Rancis."

"Rancis, is he one of the guys who got beat up at the party and thrown into the fountain?" Calhoun asked.

"Yes the blonde British one, that danced with her and stuff. He's an artist and he lives in sweets vill and he has a store. I couldn't tell her dad about him he knows how he's the lower class guy."

"They must really like each other. I really wish he could just accept that, I think of Vanellope as my own little daughter sometimes." Ralph explained.

"Yes they have to love each other, but I wonder why they can't just tell him that and do whatever secret lovers do." Calhoun wondered.

Back in Rancis's bed room. Rancis had finished the last detail on Vanellope.

"I am done with it all, want to see it?" Rancis asked and got up. Vanellope had got up off of the bed and looked at Rancis's drawing.

"It's amazing I'm jealous." Vanellope explained then kissed Rancis and pulled him on the bed with her.

Calhoun, Ralph, and Sour Bill had woke up early in the morning, King Candy hasn't even woke up yet. Vanellope had came in the door and jumped when she was the three of them were pasting the floor.

"Morning princess, we just want to ask you a question." Ralph said and picked up Vanellope.

"We just want to ask you about Rancis." Calhoun said.

"Um w-what about him?" Vanellope asked nervously not knowing they knew about Rancis.

"Well it's just how you've been sneaking out with him every night."

"Please I'm begging you all don't tell my dad he'll kill Rancis and I can't have him dead especially when he finds out I'm probably-"Vanellope had cut herself off right there.

"Ok we won't tell him at all, plus sour bill already knew for a while." Calhoun said and look suspicious. Vanellope had got nervous and went up to her room. "She's hiding something, but we should just let it slide for now." Ralph and Sour Bill just nodded their heads in agreements. It was about a week after that and Vanellope hasn't seen Rancis at all. She went over to Taffyta just to cry into her stomach.

"Vanellope please just tell me what's wrong so I can help you out some at least." Taffyta begged Vanellope. She had held up a stick in Taffyta's face with a plus. "What's this- and that is gross!" Taffyta shouted then threw Vanellope's pregnancy test somewhere. "I don't even like my own pee on me, I hate that it's so gross. But your dad is gonna kill the guy."

"He's poor so yep when he finds out Rancis's is gonna die that day that hour." Vanellope had said then went back to crying. "How am I gonna tell Rancis anyways? Plus it's my fault I sort of lead him to it."

Star: ha you people who did get it when Vanellope had pulled Rancis on top of her, y'all nasty. (Coughs) Eagle (Coughs)

: Yeah and I'm the little baby.

Star: yeah but you won't be able to talk your 3 now but you won't be. I'm not telling them your name either they're gonna have to wait till the next chapter when Rancis names her. Of course they don't know what the gender is but you're gonna know why and how.

: Yeah and I can't wait till I'm born.

Star: Also I want a story that will be big and amazing can someone pm me an idea? Or maybe when I start that story give me a shout out for it? You know it's gonna be drama and tragic, should I add the little girl?


	6. Chapter 6

Star: yes TGIF

Rancis: its Sunday

Star: NO I GOTTA GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW.

: Ha I get to sit at home all day.

Star: Whatever (eye roll)

Vanellope: I get to tell you what to do.

: (eye roll)

Star: I really think I suck at this story I want something amazing, plus my heart has be getting crushed this whole week if I get a flame I swear that's it. No more Star for a while.

Vanellope had told Rancis to meet her outside of the castle for some news that she wasn't in the mood to tell. Rancis had came up from behind a bush with a bunch of deep cuts and scrapes on his arm. Vanellope had helped Rancis up and over to a chair at the table.

"Rancis are you ok?" Vanellope asked sitting Rancis down and hugging him.

"No, I got mauled by a bear." Rancis explained.

"Oh my god are you gonna be ok?"

"Maybe not some of my cuts are really deep on me."

"Yeah but, Rancis there's something I need to tell you." Vanellope had helped Rancis up and walked him to the castle and helped him into a room. Vanellope had got him some water to drink and his nurses to stich up his arms and legs. Vanellope had ordered her nurses to leave and they did that.

"So what did you need to tell me, Princess?"

"Well the one night that you drew me and ya know we yeah. Well you may have gotten me pregnant from it."

"I'm so sorry for that I didn't intend to."

"No Rancis its fine I pushed you into it more than anything."

"Ok but when your dad finds out?"

"Well when he finds out he's gonna kill you I bet."

"Can I name it if it's a girl and you name it if it's a boy?"

"Go ahead and you might wanna name it now before you're not allowed to see your kid anymore."

"Kaylee, I would name her Kaylee."

"I love that! But I hope it's a girl so then we can name it that." Vanellope said then went to hug Rancis making him siss in pain. She had let go of him right away.

"It's fine, just a little sting I wasn't ready for."

King Candy had walked by and knocked on the room Rancis and Vanellope were in; making them both startled they got nervous. King Candy knocked again making them more nervous. Vanellope had answered the door and steeped out of it and closed it behind her leaning on it.

"Yes, dad did ya need something from me at all?" Vanellope asked.

"Why are you standing on the door like that?" King Candy asked Vanellope.

"What do you mean? This is how I normally stand on doors. Don't you stand like this on doors?"

"Vanellope move outta the door way right now for me."

"Why do I need to move? I like standing here though."

"Vanellope move right now."

"Dad I don't want to move though."

King Candy had threw Vanellope on the floor making her land on her stomach. He opened the door and saw Rancis, King Candy took out the pic of Rancis and held it up and looked at both of them. King Candy had grabbed Vanellope by the arm and pulled her over.

"What is he doing here, Vanellope? I told you about him and what he's like."

"Dad don't kill him please I'm begging you plus I really need him at this time and forever."

"You do not need him and there is no excuse good enough to make me change my mind."

"Oh yeah, well he got me pregnant." Vanellope had let slipped out and she covered her mouth and got pulled out of the room by King Candy. King Candy had stuck Vanellope in her room and told her maids to retest her. As King Candy stormed back to the room Rancis was in he grabbed a bat.

"Ok so Mr. Thinks he can do whatever he wants and get away with it." King Candy said and picked Rancis up by his shirt making Rancis squeal.

"Sorry King Candy I didn't intend to, we really didn't." Rancis said and got dropped on the floor only to get hit by a bat by King Candy. King Candy had dragged Rancis down into his dungeon and threw him in.

"You can stay here and rot in hell for all I care!" King Candy said and stormed back upstairs to crying Vanellope and her maids.

"Yeah sir she isn't lying it came back positive all three times." One of the maids said then walked out of the room with the other two following behind. Vanellope had got pulled up by her arm from her dad and brought over to Ralph and Calhoun who were startled by Vanellope crying. King Candy had threw Vanellope down and Ralph and Calhoun scrambled up to the floor.

"You two watch, Vanellope. I have something to plan for and, Vanellope can no longer leave the castle or be left alone!" King Candy said receiving a nod from both of them.

"Dad don't I pushed him into it. I know I shouldn't have done that and-"Vanellope was cut off from King Candy.

"I should be executing you along with him! But I'm not because you're my daughter I care about you more than him! Also you vowed to me you would come back how you came! You even said you wouldn't marry a poor guy or even see them!"

King Candy had just stormed off without saying any more or any less than what was said. Calhoun and Ralph had just looked at Vanellope and sat down next to her. Vanellope had just started to fall sleep on Ralph.

"What do you think happened between them?" Ralph asked.

"I don't know but it must have really hurt Vanellope a lot." Calhoun said.

"I really wonder what happened."

"Maybe we'll find out in the morning or so but did you hear that? It sounded like a loud thud like someone was hit upside the head with a baseball bat or something hard."

Star: Wow yall have some family.

Kaylee: You cray cray.

Star: Gurl don't be calling me cray cray.

Rancis: I can't believe I got mauled by a bear.

King Candy: I can't believe I did that to Vanellope.

Vanellope: I can't believe she writes like this.

Star: Yes I'm weird get over it. That's why I can do a spin with my leg straight up and you can't.


	7. Chapter 7

Star: My iPod charger broke so now I need to get a new one. That's pretty much it.

Vanellope had snuck down to the dungeon; she had stuck a chair up to King Candy's door. Vanellope stumbled down from the last three steps but caught herself on her hands. Rancis got up from drawing on the white cold walls and floor with a piece of charcoal and got up just to see Vanellope on the floor.

"Princess, are you ok, did you get pushed down the stairs?" Rancis asked looking at Vanellope picking her up.

"No, no. Rancis I'm fine, but I'm letting you out. But you have to run and don't look back if I do. I'll be fine without you. I guess my dad will try to get me to kill it but I won't." Vanellope said and sat down against the wall of the dungeon. Rancis had took off from his spot in the dungeon.

"I'll be back, my princess don't doubt it at all!"

Vanellope had gone to the dungeon window and saw Rancis run he waved and picked up his speed. 'he must get casted a lot to be able to run that fast' Vanellope thought. She had ran up the stairs and saw the guards trying to remove the chair from the door. After they had got the chair from up under the door knob they threw it towards Vanellope. She squealed and ducked down.

"Princess are you ok?" One of the guards said and picked up Vanellope, King Candy look directly at Vanellope and steeped closer to her.

"Vanellope I understand like one percent why you did that, but please tell me you aren't a slut cause everyone knows about you and that creep Rancis but-" King Candy tried to say but got cut off.

"He's not a creep you're the creep, and no I'm not a slut I thought maybe you'd let me go if I did but apparently not!" Vanellope shot back.

"Vanellope I don't want you talking or seeing him ever again. Now guards you may lock her in her room and nobody can let her out not in a few days. Maybe for the next eight months." That was the last thing said from both of them, while Vanellope was getting dragged away…..

"Whoa who gave the princess a little something?" Swizzle asked getting a few snickers from Gloyd. Rancis gave both of them a death stare making them both stop snickering.

"Ok one thing that nobody understands," Rancis said then walked over to them. "SHE PUSHED ME INTO IT!" he shouted startling both of them.

"Ok, ok calm down. But even though you won't see your child, what would you name it?" Gloyd asked. "Also I wonder if it would be fucked up in the head like you."

"It's not funny, but we said if it's a girl then I can name it if it's a boy she can name it."

"Now what did you think about? I mean you had to come up with something fast." Swizzle said and jumped up on the counter.

"Oh yeah I would name her Kaylee."

"Aw I can't wait to have a mini princess running around when she's one years old. I wonder what her princess dress looks like. Or maybe a prince running around, either way it's gonna be art crazy like Rancis." Gloyd said.

"I don't think she will be like that, Gloydster. But it would be nice if she picked up a paint brush and she loved to paint."

"Bro you love children, and so does Vanellope so think about it. Would you run away with her?" Swizzle asked.

"Yes I would. I love the princess but her dad is already planning to kill me."

"If I were you id want a girl, one baby boys get so annoying two baby girls are just so cute and three if guys are hitting on her you have a reason to kick there ass." Gloyd said and ran upstairs.

"Yeah he is right." Swizzle agreed following after him up the stairs. Rancis laid down on his counter and stared up at the celling, he was about to drift off to sleep, until Adorobeezle walked in the store with Snowanna.

"Whoa, Rancis I didn't know you and the princess got it on!" Adorobeezle said and jumped up next to him.

"Boy, now you know King Crazy gonna beat your ass." Snowanna said then walked over to the two of them.

"I didn't even want to do it but I let the best of me get to her," Rancis explained putting his hands on his stomach. "Plus how does everyone know anyways?"

"Are you serious, like 100 percent serious? It's the talk of the town this week probably for the next month or so it will be. We all know how King Crazy doesn't want his little princess marrying who ever makes her happy."

"Yep that's true, but for the next few weeks I'm staying in the house so I won't have to see this. I'm also gonna stay closed I have a lot of extra money from Vanellope and I know a guy who can bring me groceries here."

"Rancis no matter what, you know I can knock some sense into people."

"Yeah, and well ill just tell people I think it's cute."

Star: Ok I need music to do this so yeah it sucks. But yeah I'll try to get the charger by Tuesday. But I'm going to skip a little cause _ain't nobody got time for that. _


	8. Chapter 8

Star: ok I am going to finish up this story already like five more chapters maybe more I don't know ok? Also because aint nobody got time fo this I'm just going to skip over to when Kaylee is already three years old. There's nothing interesting about the next years really, I mean Rancis is out of the cell he's at his shop nothing that interesting so yeah.

Kaylee: you all are gonna die if you flame.

Star: Kaylee no killing no, no, no killing. But I'm deleting Different shades of blue. One because I had no chance at making that really good or anything, so yep just gonna take it off the list. But check out my poll and all that stuff.

It had been around three years already and Vanellope was finally going to let Rancis meet his daughter Kaylee. Kaylee, King Candy, and Vanellope were sitting at the breakfast table eating.

"So Kaylee how's your pancakes, enough syrup on them and stuff?" King Candy asked the little toddler with a smile. Kaylee just sat there and didn't respond. "Ok I'll take that as a yes. How about you Vanellope?" King Candy asked.

"Fine I guess, well Kaylee is spending the week at a friend's house. So we gotta go right now, bye dad see you later don't kill anyone please." Vanellope said as she carried Kaylee out of the room and sat her in the carriage. "So Kaylee remember when you get to your dads house he lives with two other idiots, so don't let them touch you or dress you. I know your dress is puffy and you're used to walking on glass tile floor, here it's more dirt so I know your wearing your dress now, you won't be very soon. You can wear your tutus and boots that's the fanciest thing you can wear." Vanellope told Kaylee who didn't respond at all. As time went by the ride got shorter and they finally reached sweetsvill. Kaylee had got off first then Vanellope followed her off, Vanellope had got hugged by Swizzle, Gloyd and then Rancis.

"Morning guys," Vanellope said and Kaylee hid behind her legs. "This is princess Kaylee right here." Vanellope introduced her.

"Aw Vanellope she looks just like you." Swizzle said then gave Kaylee a bear hug, Kaylee had pushed him away and Swizzle just stepped back.

"Ok, so Kaylee," Vanellope said then squatted down to her height." This is Rancis, your dad. I know you might feel uncomfortable at first but he will make you feel welcome." Vanellope exclaimed then threw Kaylee's bag at Gloyd and he caught it. Vanellope had got into the carriage and they took off without her.

"So, Kaylee what do you like the most about sweetsvill?" Gloyd asked, receiving no response from Kaylee.

"Vanellope told me a lot about her she's not going to talk much." Rancis said then picked up Kaylee and walked inside of the house. Rancis had sat Kaylee down on the couch and sat down next to him.

"Well its 9 am we could go to the park." Gloyd suggested.

"Park!" Kaylee shouted then got up and walked over to Gloyd. Swizzle and Gloyd had looked over at Rancis.

"Yeah she does that a lot but she can talk in full sentences. She talks in proper sentences better than you two idiots ever could." Rancis said then grabbed Kaylee's hand and walked out into town.

"She's wearing shoes isn't she right?" Swizzle asked.

"She's a princess I don't think they wear shoes," Gloyd said then picked up the bottom of Kaylee's dress. "She's wearing boots, she'll be fine."

Gloyd, Rancis, and Swizzle all walked to the park getting greeted by people when they saw them with Kaylee. When they got to the park some of the other kids started talking to Kaylee right away with questions like. "What's it like being a princess?" from girls and "Do you get to destroy things?" From boys. Kaylee had a hard time responding to thire questions, she wasn't much of a talker. She just said fun or no to every question. The other kids had to leave she met two girls one named Duzzie, and another one named Bella. Kaylee started to get more comfortable with talking to other kids. When she was alone a boy named Kyle showed up and sat down next to Kaylee on the monkey bars.

"Hi." Kyle said.

"Hi, I'm princess Kaylee." Kaylee said then kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"I know who you are who doesn't know who you are? You were born a few days after me."

"Kaylee time to go we've been here all day, time for dinner about." Rancis said.

"Well that's my dad I got to go home now, bye um." Kaylee tried to think.

"Kyle Fluggerpucker."

"Bye Kyle, have a good rest of the day."

"Your accent is cute Kaylee." Kyle said then jumped down from the monkey bars and went on with his own ways towards the swings.

Kaylee had gone home with Rancis and he helped her get into her footie pjs and read her a story to go to sleep. Rancis kissed her on the cheek and closed the door. As Rancis walked out he wonder if Kaylee would ever like him.

Star: Yeah short but lucky for you guys update tomorrow I promise you guys. Also Kyle is SayHey11's OC. But anyways you guys get my drift of how lazy I am.


	9. Chapter 9

Star: Ok so just like a promised a chapter for today and here it is. Now Kyle is Sayhey11's oc and now I don't know what to say…

Kaylee had woke up and found Rancis talking to Gloyd, Swizzle, Adorabeezle, and Snowanna. She had walked up behind them and tapped Rancis on the leg. Rancis looked down and picked her up and sat her ontop of the counter.

"So guys this is princess Kaylee right here. She doesn't talk much, I think it's because of what that jerk King Candy did to her mom when she was 2 now she thinks all adults will push her over and humiliate her in public." Rancis said.

"Aw she's so cute, and she looks just like Princess Vanellope." Adorabeezle said.

"Yeah I know she does, but hold on Kaylee do you like to draw?" Rancis asked but got no response from Kaylee. "Well let's just stick some paint and canvas in front of her." Rancis suggested. As he walked back into the back room to get the canvas he dropped a little bit of purple paint on the floor.

"Morning Rancis, I was told the little princess is here." Citrusella said pulling Kyle along with her.

"Hi Kyle," Kaylee said.

"Hi and I just found out my last name is pronounced Flugpucker" Kyle said. (A/N ha some of you actually thought I spelt it wrong on accident in the last chapter. How cute a 4 year old can't say his last name?)

"Aw she is so cute, looks just like princess Vanellope." Citrusella said then hugged Kaylee. Kaylee had pushed her away and started to draw on the canvas. "She's a beautiful artist. But Kyle and I are on our way to the store so good bye."

"She's really annoying." Swizzle said as Citrusella walked out the door.

"Yeah but Kaylee later on this one kid named Blake will be here and he's quite annoying to me." Gloyd said.

"Yeah well I got to go now." Adorobeezle said then left the store letting in a kid with red hair walk in.

"Sup losers and girl on counter?" the boy asked and threw his sucker on the floor.

"Blake we're older than you so shut up and pick up your cheap ass sucker and listen to us." Gloyd said then picked up Blake by his feet dangling him around.

"Hey, Gloyd put me down before I kill you and make you beg for mercy!"

"That's big talk for the little man who's dangling by his feet at the moment."

Gloyd had threw Blake down and walked away angry, as he walked past Kaylee he hugged her. Of course Kaylee had pushed him back and he just kept walking.

"Well damn, I wish I did that. Now it's my turn." Swizzle said, and then walked over to Blake.

"Need something pixie sticks?" Blake asked then smacked Swizzle across the face.

"Whoa, now I know he did not just smack me," Swizzle said the picked him up by his feet too. Swizzle had hung Blake up by his underwear from a pole outside the shop.

"Well Kaylee lets go get dressed, while those two idiots fight and do whatever." Rancis said then walked Kaylee upstairs. Rancis had looked though Kaylee's bag to see what he could find for her to wear today. Rancis had picked out her purple tutu and purple panda bear shirt. As Rancis helped get Kaylee dressed he heard a loud thud, but decided to ignore it because it was just his "brothers" fighting Blake.

"So Kaylee what do you want to do today?" Rancis asked and handed Kaylee her stuffed bunny. Rancis had just sat there with a sigh; he knew Kaylee wouldn't talk much because of King Candy. But always worth a try, Rancis had thought back to what King Candy told him a while ago about Kaylee. "If you ever touch her I will cut your neck off and feed you to my wild dogs." Is what he always told Rancis.

"I want to play bunny." Kaylee said then gave him her bunny.

"Ok well how do you play that?" Rancis asked then sat down in front of Kaylee.

"It's too hard to tell," Kaylee said then sat in his lap.

"Well I have something better to do."

Rancis picked up Kaylee and then he put her down in the back room of the shop. "So Kaylee have you ever heard of Pablo Picasso before?" Rancis asked.

"He was the artist who made random works of art described as Cubism art." Kaylee exclaimed then sat on a paint bucket.

"Yes, and have you heard of Jackson Pollock before?"

"He was the artist who threw paint on canvas and called it art, he even threw it off a latter onto canvas."

"Yes and we're going to do what Pollock did," Rancis had ran back to get some paint and canvas, as he hung it on the wall he had it crooked. But he did that on purpose so it would look better.

"Can I have the lavender purple one?" Kaylee asked then almost stuck her hands in it before Rancis grabbed her hand.

"Yes but first we need to roll up your sleeves and find you an art shirt." Rancis had went to the back room and got a white shirt that was big for Kaylee. "Alright now we can throw some paint on the wall. Are you ready?"

"Are you going to change your shirt daddy?"

"Well I'm always wearing badge pants and a white shirt so no I don't have to. I can but I don't want to, but if I got paint on your clothes your mom will be so mad."

Kaylee had picked up her paint and threw it on the wall and along with Rancis they both threw paint to cover the canvas up. When they were done it looked like a nice unicorn and an evil unicorn threw up, the paint Kaylee used had sparkles in it, and Rancis used midnight blue. Rancis had to help Kaylee wash her hands off, she never used real paint before and therefor she had to use different soap for it. When they were done they sat it down and let it dry for the rest of the day. Kaylee and Rancis went upstairs to watch a movie and eat popcorn. During the middle of the movie they both started to fall asleep. Around 4 o clock Gloyd and Swizzle came in screaming because Blake got a chainsaw on them. It was a fake chainsaw but still made real noise….

Star: Cliffhanger! Now there will be a poll on what you think will happen next in the story to Blake? Please put an answer of what you think Kaylee Rancis Gloyd or Swizzle will do to Blake. I'm gonna give about 4 days on that poll but in the mean time I will be writing chapter 10, and that's not my final chapter. I know my stories are 10 chapters but not this one. Also remember to check out the poll on my page. There are 2 right answers so think about it.


End file.
